


Versatile

by Ookamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cunnilingus, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Nipple Licking, Prostate Milking, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Stiles has had enough of Derek hiding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of anger because my computer somehow erased a whole rewrite and two chapters to my current big fic Im working on so sighhh  
> Also I dont really see anyone exploring this dynamic with Derek so yeah  
> Non beta'd

Stiles had been trying to court Derek for the better part of three years. Their attraction to each other was undeniable. He and Derek just... had it. "It" being chemistry and - depending on who you talk to - compatibility. Stiles cooperated with Derek and his leadership of the pack. For the most part. Or maybe Derek just got really good at tolerating his shenanigans. Stiles did his best to prove his worth and carry his weight for the pack. For every quip and sarcastic snip he made, he backed it up with solid research and helping the pack with whatever supernatural mess they managed to get into.

Stiles knew all too well that Derek was into him. So into him. He may be an alpha werewolf with exceptional senses but he couldn't hide his feelings from the human and Stiles knew better than to think he could hide his attraction from the werewolf. Everyone knew.

Stiles didn't miss the way Derek's eyes would dilate, his nostrils flare and swallow thickly when Stiles' heart beat and inevitable arousal climbed when they argued. Nor did he miss the blush that would always, always bloom across his face when Stiles began openly flirting with him. He never commented on the blush or the way Derek would clear his throat and turn away to quickly focus on whatever was at hand. Stiles was all down for teasing and poking fun but he didn't want to push him.

Nearly six months into the open flirting however and he was getting restless with the sexual tension. The pack was getting fed up with drowning in pheromones as well.

Derek didn't make it any easier when, after the pack had left for the night, Stiles stayed behind to confront Derek about it.

"We should have sex."

"No."

Stiles nearly reeled his head back. "What? Are you serious?"

"Trust me, Stiles. I'm not your type." Derek walked away from the loft door, headed towards his bed.

"Uhh... I disagree." Stiles scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know my types."

"Good then go look for your type. Because I'm not it." Derek snipped.

"Derek you are so my fucking type. I'm apparently your type. Don't pretend like I can't tell. You know I know. I know that you know that I know. Everybody fucking knows."

Derek scoffed, a hint of a smirk hidden under his stubble. "You aren't prepared for me, Stiles."

"Ooh I'm a big bad alpha. Lookit me with my big ego and a knot to match apparently." Stiles swirled his hips in a way that shouldn't have made Derek blush but here he was.

"Not even close, Stiles." Derek sighed like he was bored.

The dismissal wasn't wasted on Stiles however, who huffed. "Fine. Sharing time is over clearly." 

"Shut the door behind you." Derek said as he stripped off his t-shirt for bed.

Stiles reined in his teasing and jokes for a few days to give Derek - and honestly himself as well - a break, focusing mostly on helping Derek with figuring out their latest beastie.

That was six months ago, now. A year of open flirting, courting, even some straight up begging and yet nothing had bloomed between them. Stiles nearly got a kiss from Derek after he had saved Stiles from a near death experience but then pulled back when he realized Stiles was okay.

"It was CPR, Stiles. Not a kiss." Derek insisted.

"Uh-huh yeah, Derek. CPR for a conscious, breathing man."

Derek didn't say anything to that.

That was two weeks ago. Now Stiles had to court Derek under the pack's orders, or pleads, rather.

"I swear to god, Stilinski. Fuck Derek or make him not like you anymore because I will _off_ you if you do not get those fucking pheromones under control." Erica snapped as they all stood in Derek's loft waiting for him to show up.

"I literally get light headed." Boyd grimaced.

"Even I wasn't this bad with Allison." Scott hissed.

"It's so bad that I have to go home and jerk off." Isaac pleaded, to which he got some astounded stares.

Isaac looked between all of them then snapped at Scott. "Oh fuck you, Scott you jerk off, too."

"Not because of them!" Scott hissed in a desperate whisper.

"Bullshit." Isaac scoffed. "You jerk off right after me. Every time."

Scott's face went beet red so fast Stiles wasn't sure how he didn't faint.

"Well that's a new development!" Stiles backed away, hands up. "All up to you two to figure that out. Not my fault!"

"Stiles!" They all snapped unanimously.

Peter just looked supremely entertained.

"Jesus okay okay." Stiles shrunk a bit. "I'll talk to him again after the pack meeting. I'll withhold my flirting for your guys' health or whatever."

Just then the loft door slid open loudly and Derek walked in with several boxes of pizza.

"Oh you fucking beautiful creature. Take me now."

Everyone unanimously groaned.

Several hours later when everyone left, Stiles did his best to stand by his promise to the pack and stayed behind to speak to Derek.

Derek was leaning against the kitchen island, still pouring over a book. Stiles knocked on the countertop like as if he needed to make his presence known. "So remember six months ago I said we should have sex?"

Derek sighed through his nose, adamantly not looking up at Stiles.

"I mean at this point it's a disservice to the pack that we don't fuck. We're gonna smoke 'em out with our _pheromonesss_." Stiles mimicked a bad smell wafting through the air with his fingers. "And I think our sexual tension is like... inadvertently setting off mating instincts between Scott and Isaac so?"

Derek quirked an eyebrow, glancing up from his book for a second before turning a page and continuing his read.

Stiles leaned down on the island opposite of Derek. "One time. Just once. One good fuck and alleviate this tension between us."

Stiles was met with what he called the How Dare You Glare™️. Derek had at least fifty different glares all in varying degrees for whatever he was feeling.

"Stiles if you think I'm going to have sex just once with somebody and be your one night stand then fuck off."

Stiles smirked. "I mean I'm down for more than once. No complaints there."

"I'm not going to be your booty call, either!"

"Be my boyfriend then! What's the problem here?" Stiles threw his arms out wide.

Derek's glare shifted into a judgmental squint. "Have you ever even had sex? You're awfully cocky and sure of yourself for a virgin."

"No such thing as virginity so..."

"There's no such thing as a sex god either. If you'd had sex at any point I'd know because you'd never stop talking about it."

"When was the last time you had sex?" Stiles retorted. "Or is no one good enough for Big Bad?"

Derek fixed Stiles with a glare.

Right. Kate. "Sorry." Stiles muttered, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Forget about it." Derek turned another page and silence fell between them.

Rejection wasn't new to Stiles but it bothered him that Derek was lying to him about it.

"Why don't you want to be with me?"

" _Be with you_?" Derek enunciated. "You just now proposed a relationship. For the past year it's all been sex sex sex. I didn't know until just now you'd consider a relationship."

"Does that mean you'd like to date me?" Stiles felt a little hopeful.

Derek sighed, a little exasperated. "I don't know, Stiles."

"Why?"

"Why don't I know?" Derek said with an air of _are you serious_?

"Let me rephrase. What about me makes you so hesitant?"

"It's not... you. Necessarily."

"It's not you it's me but not necessarily?" Stiles squinted.

Derek looked like he hurt himself. "Yes?"

"So... what about yourself makes you so insecure?"

"I'm not opening up tonight, Stiles." Derek rested his head in one hand, looking more exhausted in this short conversation then a whole day and evening of research and bickering.

"Fine. But just so we're clear. I would date the fuck out of you. Think about it." Stiles actually did finger guns as he left.

The next day however he received a group text from Derek saying that an emergency came up that required his immediate attention and none of the pack should get involved.

Of course all of them booked it to Derek's loft to find it empty. The loft remained unoccupied and texts unsent for two weeks.

Stiles was angry and worried at the end of those two weeks. Derek had turned his phone off so he wouldn't get Stiles' calls or texts and he hadn't heard anything from the sour faced idiot. So when he came into his bedroom after a shower wearing sweatpants and rubbing his hair dry, he was nearly scared out of his skin by the signature tap tap tap of Derek's knuckles on his window.

"Holy shit, Derek!" Stiles dropped the towel and leapt over to his window where Derek was crouched on the roof, waiting to come in.

Stiles unlocked the latch and threw the window up with a scrape and nearly hauled Derek in by the collar of his leather jacket. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

"I was thinking."

Stiles reeled. "Th-thinking?"

"Yeah. About us."

"Us. You told the pack you had an emergency to deal with and left for two weeks to think about... us."

"Yeah." Derek swallowed.

Anxiety made Stiles' heart speed up, feeling suddenly queasy. "And... what did you decide?"

Derek was silent for a moment as he chewed his tongue, staring at something in thought behind Stiles. "I've decided... I want to date you. And I want to have sex with you."

Stiles could cry.

"But it's up to you at this point. I'm... insecure about myself." Stiles had to swallow a laugh. Derek? Insecure? "I'm not ashamed but... Kate used my body in a lot of ways to hurt me. I need to know that if you don't like it-"

"There's absolutely no way I don't like your body Derek."

"-that you won't chastise or humiliate me." Derek fixed Stiles with a look.

Stiles put his hands up. "Was it my stupid comment about having a knot the size of your ego? Yeah that was stupid I'm sorry."

Derek didn't say anything.

"So what's the problem then?"

"I don't think you'll believe me if I don't show you."

Stiles' eyebrows raised as Derek went straight for his belt.

"Woah woah. Derek you don't need to-"

But he did. And Stiles was shocked as he realized he now had a very vulnerable Derek Hale in front of him. Jeans and boxer briefs shoved down out of the way just enough for Stiles to see the most private part of Derek. He didn't mean to stare. He couldn't pretend he wasn't surprised or expecting it in anyway. He had kind of expected that maybe Derek simply wasn't packing as much as might be assumed. He was in no way prepared for the absence of a dick or balls altogether. Instead a mound and delicate red folds were visible. Stiles swallowed as he noticed a thick vein near Derek's hip that disappeared above the mound.

Fuck.

Derek allowed Stiles a few seconds to register what he was seeing before pulling his pants back into place. Face lobster red at Stiles' slack jawed, struck dumb expression.

"Well say something!" Derek snapped.

"I-it's hot!" Stiles wanted to slap himself. That was his first response?

Derek stared, looking suspicious as a blush spread down his neck.

"What I mean is I'm fine with it. It's part of you and I accept everything that is you?" Stiles didn't mean it to sound like a question but he was panicking trying to reassure Derek while also still processing this information.

"I shouldn't have shown you." Derek mumbled quickly, voice laced with regret as he made his way to the window.

"What? No! Derek wait!"

But quick as a cat, Derek had a leg out the window and flipped himself off the roof to land in the yard and disappeared down the street.

Stiles cursed. Slamming the window shut and throwing himself down onto his bed in anger. He immediately picked up his phone and sent Derek a text.

**I wasnt lying**

**I was serious when I said I accept u the way u are**

**Please dont run away from me**

He knew he wasn't going to get a response right away. If at all. So he set his phone down on his bedside table and tried to go to sleep.

Over the next few days Stiles thought endlessly about Derek and how his view of him changed. He had almost always imagined being under Derek; being ruthlessly fucked by the power of the alpha. He imagined Derek would probably be quiet under him and hadn't thought too much of it.

Now the idea of having Derek under him made his blood sting. Imagining Derek falling apart underneath him. Legs thrown over Stiles' shoulders. Derek riding him. It seemed so out of character for the surly wolf but Stiles toyed with that daydream anyway. Maybe Derek would be into pegging. After all, Stiles had bought a dildo for himself imagining it was Derek.

At the end of a week Stiles had had enough of Derek hiding. Derek had texted the pack the morning after he met with Stiles to say that he was back but he needed time to heal from whatever escapade he had been in.

It was bullshit, Stiles knew and he was fed up with it. He drove to the loft and made his way inside. When he hauled the sliding door open he was greeted with Derek sitting on his couch, bowl of cereal in his hand, hair messed up from sleep with a slightly surprised look on his face. The domesticity of it made Stiles' heart skip but he pulled the door shut again and turned around sharply to walk up to Derek's feet, towering over him.

"I want you to be my boyfriend. You're insanely hot and I could hardly get you out of my mind since the day I met you but now it's just torture. You deserve someone who is going to love you the way you are. I want you Derek so let's do the world a favor and fuck like rabbits."

Derek listened, eyebrows slightly raised. He swallowed the mouthful of cereal he'd had in his mouth when Stiles burst in unannounced and set the bowl aside on a table.

"Seriously?" Is all he said.

"I don't know how to prove myself anymore than I already have." Stiles grumped.

Derek looked away guiltily. Silence again fell between them. Stiles was sick of silence. He fisted Derek's t-shirt and pulled him close as he crouched down to Derek's height and pressed his lips firmly to Derek, eyes clenched shut.

Derek gasped painfully through his nose and pulled away abruptly to cough away from Stiles' face.

Stiles cupped his jaw, fingers pressed along his neck - his skin still soft from sleep - and turned him back to look into Derek's eyes. "I love you, idiot."

Derek's eyebrows pinched together and Stiles felt Derek's pulse jump as his big green eyes searched Stiles' face for any lies.

Stiles kissed him again and this time Derek kissed back. Stiles was caught off guard when Derek pulled him down to his lap and rearranged Stiles' legs to straddle him.

The proximity made Stiles moan and heat immediately traveled to his groin as Derek's hands traveled up his waist to pull him close.

Stiles didn't know if it was moments or minutes later, but he found himself lifted into the air as Derek stood up and carried him across the room to the bed. Derek knee-walked to the middle of the mattress with Stiles clinging to him, who started laughing as Derek finally pressed him down into the bed.

"Add man handling into my kinks." Stiles smiled up at Derek as they both stripped their t-shirts off. Derek dipping down to lick a stripe up Stiles' chest to the juncture of his neck and collarbone where he sucked a sizable bruise, making Stiles shiver.

When Derek rolled his hips against him, Stiles moaned, cock burning and pulsing in the confines of his jeans. Derek shifted so instead of being between Stiles' legs, he was straddling Stiles'. When he tentatively pressed down on Stiles' bulge, Stiles groaned and thrust up involuntarily, grabbing Derek's thighs to pull him down.

When Derek let out a soft moan, Stiles pressed up again, taking some of his weight and watching Derek's face, mouth dropping open slightly. When Derek returned to kissing him and dry humping him, Stiles' jeans quickly became too tight and chafing painfully.

"Derek, stop. I have to-" He undid his jeans and shoved them down and kicked them off, including his boxer briefs. He sighed at the relief of being free from his jeans; cock dark and engorged against his hip.

"Damn." Derek cursed softly, pinching his crotch with his palm through his sweatpants, blushing at the sight of Stiles' cock, unable to turn away.

Something dawned on Stiles.

"Wait... Derek is this... am I the first guy you've been with?"

Derek nodded staring in thirst as Stiles' cock dribbled and flexed. "It's... pretty."

Stiles nearly burst up laughing. Pretty is not the word he would have used to describe his dick or any dick, for that matter, but ok. It was Derek's first time with a dick, let him be cute.

"Your turn, big guy." Stiles nodded to Derek's sweatpants, to which Derek paused then, standing up off the bed, he discarded his sweatpants, kicking them away and standing before Stiles.

Stiles sat up to get a closer look, looking just as fascinated as Derek had. He reached out and pulled Derek to the edge of the bed by his hips so he was straddling Stiles' knees and was pleased to learn that Derek's mound was at the perfect height for his mouth. He placed a kiss on Derek's hip, who immediately figured out what Stiles' intent was and grabbed Stiles' hands in warning.

Stiles looked up to see fear and uncertainty. Vulnerability wasn't something he was used to seeing in Derek. "Are you okay?"

"It's just... been a long time..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Derek took a moment to think before shaking his head no. "Keep going."

Stiles smiled as he pressed an open mouthed kiss against the soft part of his pelvis near his hip, tongue and teeth making Derek flinch. He massaged the juncture of Derek's hips with his thumbs as he traveled closer to Derek's mound where a patch of trimmed hair outlined his sex. He was overwhelmed with the pure scent of Derek and it made his blood burn with desire; his cock jumping and dripping a string of precum.

The first tentative lick to Derek's folds made him flinch and gasp. Then Stiles became more confident and dipped his tongue past them to drag the flat of his tongue across Derek's urethra and opening.

Derek gasped again and braced himself on Stiles' shoulders as Stiles began to utterly devour him. Tongue dipping inside and growling at the flavor. When he sucked on Derek's clit, it made his legs quiver. Stiles stood up and turned to push him down on the bed, kneeling on the floor and returning to the task of ravishing Derek.

If he could, he would've smiled in victory when he hooked Derek's legs over his shoulders. Derek hooked a hand into Stiles' hair as his clit was sucked and rubbed by Stiles' hot tongue and lips. A blush spread all the way down his chest and his skin burned as he watched and listened to Stiles eat him out. He nearly cried when Stiles swiped his lips side to side, growling almost involuntarily. It was kind of funny, honestly. The human growling.

His orgasm was building too quickly though and he tried to pull away. "Sti-" Stiles began massaging Derek's sopping entrance and suddenly all he could think about was wanting Stiles' long fingers inside him. "Shit. Yes, please."

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and pulled away to smirk at Derek. "Derek Hale the alpha of Beacon Hills asking Stiles Stilinski the awkward human to finger him? With a please and everything? Who thought sex tamed the beast?"

Derek rolled his eyes and pressed his hips closer. "Shut up."

Stiles smirked as he sank two fingers into Derek's heated sex. They both moaned. Stiles watched Derek clench wetly around his fingers and he was afraid he might cum simply from the anticipation. He hadn't expected it to be so hot inside.

He dipped back down to take Derek's clit in his mouth and massaged Derek's walls, finding a swollen spot that made Derek's toes curl. When he had three fingers inside, Derek had his head thrown back against the mattress, mouth open as he rode the edge. He growled when Stiles fit four fingers inside, his knuckles grinding the bottom of his pussy deliciously.

"Shit, don't stop Stiles!" Derek had his legs spread wide and open, his abdomen clenching as his orgasm that he had been riding the edge of for too long finally bloomed and burned in harsh contractions.

"Fuck. Yes, Derek. Yes." Stiles growled as he rubbed Derek's clit with his other hand and worked him through his orgasm. Derek was red nearly head to toe, forehead prickling with sweat as he flopped limp on the bed, reaching a shaking hand down to still Stiles' movements.

"Fuck." Derek sighed, eyes closed and panting as he waited for his ears to stop ringing and the room to stop spinning. He may have forgotten to breathe for the last ten minutes.

Stiles stood up to appreciate the sight of Derek looking thoroughly debauched, squeezing the base of his cock as he was dangerously close to shooting off when Derek came.

When Derek opened his eyes to look up at Stiles, he hummed at the sight of Stiles jerking himself off slowly with the hand that had been inside of Derek.

Derek sat up, feeling more solid in his surroundings again. "C'mere." Derek pulled Stiles to the edge of the bed just as Stiles had pulled him, admiring his swollen cock. The combined smell of Stiles' dick and Derek's slick made his eyes burn and the core of him pulse again with weak arousal. Stiles' hand began to speed up and the slick sound was delicious.

"Derek I'm not gonna last long." Stiles forced himself to remove his hand as his belly began to boil. Cock jumping with his heartbeat and a steady drip of precum falling onto the loft floor.

"Your poor cock." Derek sympathized, wrapping a large hand around the base. "You must be hurting."

"Yes." Stiles half whimpered half sighed as Derek cautiously lapped at the head, tasting the precum there.

Derek's eyes seemed to light up as he got a taste of Stiles' precum. A little salty but not overwhelming in any way and Derek wanted more. He wrapped his lips around Stiles' head like it was an ice pop and sucked it much like one would. Sucking the flavor up and out. The salt bloomed across his tongue as Stiles' flexed and spurt in his mouth, groaning at the sharp zing of arousal.

Derek moaned at the flavor and took more into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head and coating Stiles in saliva. He didn't bother trying to stop the drool from dripping down his chin but he was surprised at how quickly it became messy. He wiped it up from his chin with his fingers and used it to stroke what he couldn't take in his mouth.

"Shit I'm gonna cum, Der." Stiles placed a foot up on the bed for leverage as he braced himself off Derek's head with one hand. Derek began bobbing and slurping earnestly, making a lot of noise and humming. Stiles wasn't expecting wet fingers on his hole but he moaned whorishly as Derek pressed firmly on it with the pads of his fingers.

"Fuck!" Stiles gasped as his orgasm burst from him sharply. He moaned as Derek took him as deep as he could and felt his hole flexing with contractions against Derek's fingers. His legs quaked and his balance faltered as he rode out the waves.

He felt and heard Derek gag and carefully pulled away, both of them panting and shivering. Derek sniffed and wiped his tears away with the back of his arm, swallowing down leftover saliva and bits of cum.

Stiles moved to lay down next to Derek, who also flopped onto his back with a huff.

"Gimme a minute and I can fuck you if you like." Stiles interlaced his fingers with Derek's, who shook his head.

"Not today." Derek's voice was wrecked and the sound made Stiles' dick twitch weakly.

"We should probably clean up in a bit." Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." Derek said, sounding just as tired.

"Get all... unsticky." Stiles' eyelids struggled to stay open.

"Mm." Derek grunted as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

So he and Derek were finally a thing. Finally dating. More than dating, really and it was the best thing to ever happen.

Stiles knew that Derek had the hots for him but he had no clue just how much apparently. Because now they took time whenever they could to fuck and mess around. Finally fucking Derek was mind blowing for Stiles. He wanted to die buried balls deep in Derek. He really enjoyed watching Derek fall apart underneath him, cursing and begging through his teeth when he came. However Derek proved to be flexible in his role as bottom and alpha. He surprised Stiles at one point by flipping him onto his back and pressing Stiles' knees to his chest, taking full control as he rode Stiles roughly, grunting and growling as he took his own pleasure.

The pack was relieved, certainly that they had finally come to their senses. While the sense of arousal didn't really die down, the tension and anxiety did. So that was an improvement at least.

A few weeks into their relationship, Stiles was once again startled by Derek appearing outside his bedroom window. It was embarrassing because he had been preparing himself for a night of personal love. A black plug tucked deep inside himself underneath his sweatpants. He was now uber aware of it as he allowed Derek inside.

Derek seemed to immediately notice what Stiles had been doing as he caught a whiff of the room. "Gonna have some fun I see."

Stiles more or less nodded.

Derek pulled Stiles close and nosed along his neck as his hands immediately dropped down to Stiles' ass, groping and fondling through the sweatpants.

Stiles shivered as the plug was shifted around from Derek's ministrations, leaning into Derek a bit. When his hot hands slipped underneath the fabric, Stiles bit back a moan as he anticipated Derek finding the plug. His dick chubbing quickly from the mix of arousal and fear. Why was he afraid? He felt like he was getting caught doing something scandalous. Well, technically, yeah but in comparison to everything else?

Derek's middle finger brushed the plastic and he retreated from Stiles' neck where he had been nibbling and licking to raise his eyebrows at him. "Oh, what do we have here?"

Stiles actually managed to blush more. His mouth dropped open in pleasure when Derek pressed his fingers against the based and rubbed it. Stiles dick jumped and he felt a small spurt of precum down his leg.

Derek growled as he could smell it. He quickly rid Stiles of his sweatpants and shirt and Stiles came to the realization that he was very much into being naked while Derek was fully clothed. Still wearing his leather jacket and boots.

"Tell me what you were going to do." Derek returned to admiring Stiles' cheeks and nosing along the other side of his neck.

"I- I have a dildo." Stiles mumbled, to which Derek groaned.

"Show me."

Stiles turned and bent over to pull a box out from under his bed. Derek admired the view of Stiles' ass and the glimpse of the plug. When Stiles opened the box Derek felt himself nearly leak as he saw that it was a sizable dark red dildo with a knot near the base.

Stiles actually looked sheepish as he stood up with it in hand, also grabbing the bottle of lube abandoned on his bed. "I bought this to think about you. But now I've been afraid to show you because I didn't want to offend you."

"Can I fuck you with it?"

Stiles faltered. "What?"

Derek stepped up close, wrapping his large hand around the cold silicone. "Please let me fuck you with it."

Stiles gulped and fidgeted as his arousal doubled. Cock now standing at full attention. "Yes. Yes, please, Der."

Derek kissed Stiles hungrily and passionately; pulling him over to an armchair at the foot of Stiles' bed where he also set the dildo and lube. He sat down in the chair, pulling Stiles onto his lap, still kissing him.

"Shit, Der. Do you- don't you wanna take your clothes off?"

"I can tell how much it turns you on." Derek smirked, bringing his hand down on Stiles' rump with a smack that sounded a lot worse than it was. Stiles jumped anyway. "Maybe I should have you call me Master? Or Sir?"

"Alpha." Stiles breathed shakily.

"Mm," Derek hummed. "I like that, too." He spanked Stiles again, making him jump. He resumed kissing Stiles and rolling his hips up into Stiles' erection. He craved the little gasp Stiles had made earlier and pressed against the base of the plug once more, rubbing it not unlike how he'd rub himself.

Stiles' toes curled and he made a high pitched sound as he tried not to bite Derek's lip. When Derek tapped it with a light smack, Stiles' whole body shook.

"Does my pet like that?" Derek smacked it again and Stiles, again, shook and made a desperate noise.

Derek smacked it harder and Stiles fell forward to gasp brokenly into Derek's leather jacket.

Derek grabbed the base of the plug and pulled. Stiles keened as his ass distended with it, and then moaned when Derek let go and it sunk back in.

Derek did it again and smacked it. Stiles shook his head, panting as he very quickly became worried that he might cum. "Der. Der I think I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." He looked down wearily at his red cock which had made an impressive sticky mess on Derek's jeans and shirt. It was pulsing with his heartbeat and looked seconds from shooting.

"I'm going to pull the plug out. Don't cum." Derek said firmly.

Stiles shook his head again. "I can't promise-"

Derek grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his red eyes, alpha tone rumbling. "Do. Not. Cum."

Stiles dug his nails into Derek's jacket as his cock flexed and a fresh spurt of precum soaked into Derek's shirt. "You're not h-helping."

Derek pulled Stiles close against his chest so he couldn't move as he firmly pulled on the plug.

"Uhhgod." Stiles cursed, biting Derek's collar as his ass once again distended. He wanted to hide his face when the plug finally came out, a wet trickle of lube escaping as his ass immediately clenched and squelched.

He shivered at how empty he felt, the cool air in the room only making him hungrier to be filled. He felt Derek reach for the dildo and listened to him uncap the lube and coat it before bringing the silicone tip to his hole and sunk it deep down to the knot.

Stiles yelped and moaned with a mix of pleasure and discomfort, his erection flagged just a bit. "Holy shit that's cold."

"It'll warm up." Derek immediately began pumping the dildo in and out. Stiles clenched as his prostate was pressed by the thick silicone.

"Oh, fuck, Der." Stiles looked down at his slightly flagged dick which immediately began spurting clear precum as his prostate was milked.

Derek moaned at the sight and gathered some up on his fingers, tasting it. "Look at you squirting all over your alpha. Making a mess on me."

"I-I'm sorry, ah!" He jumped as Derek smacked him again. Both his orgasm and his erection built back up quickly and Stiles rode the edge as Derek pumped the silicone with loud, slopping noises.

"Are you going to cum all over me, Stiles? Ruin my nice clothes?" Derek pressed the dildo firmly in, teasing Stiles with the knot.

Stiles was shaking and panting, face red as his cock jumped again. A pearl of white cum escaped and Stiles froze. "No no no I don't wanna cum."

Derek's arm was getting tired and he really wanted to fuck the cum out of Stiles.

"Wrap your arms around me." Derek said as he lifted Stiles up and discarded him onto the bed. He slowly pulled the dildo out, having come up with an idea. He wasn't sure if was going to work but it wouldn't hurt to try. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxer briefs away from his body to awkwardly stuff the large dildo down and through the piss hole of his briefs then buttoned his jeans back up around the base of the dildo. His clothes creating a makeshift strap on. Hopefully his sturdy jeans would be enough to keep it still.

Stiles stifled a laugh. "You look ridiculous but I'm really liking where this is going."

Derek smiled predatorily and rolled Stiles onto his stomach, straddling his thighs and guiding the dildo back inside. They both moaned. Derek was pleased that the base of the dildo was pressed against his mound, giving him a proper surface to grind against. He became aware as to how soaked his sex was and he took a moment to grind against the dildo, spreading his slick along the base and relieve some of the tension.

Stiles dug his fingers into the sheets as the knot of the dildo was pressed tightly against his rim and shifting as Derek humped. "Shit, Der. Fuck me."

Derek slowly pulled back, glad to see that his jeans were holding up as the dildo retreated. He slammed back in and felt a fresh wave of slick trickle out of him as Stiles keened. He couldn't fuck Stiles with the exact pace he'd like since he didn't have a proper strap on but he began a slow withdrawal and a harsh thrust. It seemed to do well with Stiles who was near crying after a minute or so.

"Der. Der I want your knot. Please give me your knot." Stiles panted into the bed spread.

Derek growled, his sex flexing with painful arousal as he pushed hard. He watched Stiles' rim stretch as the knot slowly began to sink inside.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," Stiles panted. "Derek I'm gonna cum, oh God."

The knot finally sunk in with a harsh pop and Derek growled as Stiles' whole body began to quiver. Derek humped his clit against the base as Stiles cried through his orgasm, humping his release into the comforter.

Derek was so close, panting and growling as he chased the edge but it wasn't working. "Fuck."

"Derek I'm still hard. Let me fuck you." Stiles panted, looking not at all ready to fuck.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the base of the dildo out from his briefs before finally discarding his jeans altogether. But Stiles sat up as Derek knee walked in front of Stiles to lay on his back.

"Oh babe, you're so wet and red." Stiles mumbled as he aligned up and sunk deep.

Derek groaned and hooked his legs over Stiles' thighs as he set a brutal pace that Derek wished he could mimic. His orgasm that he had been chasing quickly bubbled up and he hissed through his teeth, reaching down between them to rub at his clit.

Stiles fucked through Derek's orgasm and didn't stop, fucking him through a second. When Stiles' weight dropped onto Derek, exhausted and still humping, Derek reached down to rub the base of the dildo still embedded deep in Stiles.

Stiles tensed and pressed deep, cumming deep in Derek, his toes curling as he was milked inside and out.

It was a long time before either of them spoke. Exhausted and sleepy with endorphins.

"You're fucking amazing." Stiles mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

"You're a kinky little shit." Derek chuckled.

"Pleasure is pleasure man." Stiles pinched Derek's thigh.

"We should probably shower." Derek patted Stiles' shoulder. They were both covered in sweat, slick, cum and lube. There was no "probably".

"Yeah. And change the sheets."

"Yeah."

"Sleep first." Stiles mumbled, still on top of and buried in Derek, albeit gone soft.

"Fine."

 


End file.
